our love is strong
by mariamleddie
Summary: this story is when Melissa marry Ian they having baby and want their two best friends to be their but they don't get along will they fall in love or ruin their best friends marriage ?,is Eddie making it hard to win Loren or is Loren who is the hard head attack poor Eddie don't know her trust issues will he find out her past or not dont worryleddie will come loren going to spoil


MELISSA'S POV

**Now I'm married women and 8 months pregnant my husband knows as Eddie Duran best friend Ian Jones. I move in with him after I found out my parents I mean Gus and Lisa wasn't my real parents my mother Beth was drug after we married I graduate from high school he's international photographer he travel around world he bought house for us my best friend Loren live with us she was their since day one with me and Ian take me to Australia to see his parents and family we have lot fun I'm glad we meet at the coffee that day we did , we all happy at our house but lo and Ed don't get along cause she's not a fan they always arguing today me and Ian want tell them something together as our BFF .**

Ian : babe how you feeling *messaging her stomach *.

Mel :just little tired *putting her head in his shoulder*.

Ian : they should be here any minutes then you go take a rest *kiss her forehead *.

Mel : thank you ! you the best husband anyone could ask for *smiling *

Ian: and you the best wife any man want have in their life I love you Melissa Jones

Mel :I love you too MR Jones ,babe ?

Ian :yes ?

Mel :do you think lo and Eddie got something for each other ?

Ian : what you mean babe ?

Mel : do you think Eddie playing with his feelings toward lo

Ian : he good at it thought ,I mean after Chloe he might scared alit *looking at her eyes *

Mel: yeah I just want my friend to be happy you know

Ian : I get what you said maybe we need to get them like each other first then the rest will come easy .

Mel :you going to do that for me ?

Ian : anything for my Prego lady *smiling *

Mel :you the best *kiss him on the lips then smile *I don't know what ill do without you .

Ian : good things you won't find out *then knocked on the door *

Mel : I wondering who is it ?* drinking my water*

Ian : me to * I went to open the door see my real mother in law Beth Mel mother *hello come on in

Beth :thank you * I walked in see Mel with her big belly drinking water we made up before her wedding I don't want missed any other minutes in her life since she find true love something ill never find in my life I support her on everything * hey sweetie

Mel :hey mom what you doing here ?*not that I don't want her here*

Beth :just come to check on my girl and son in law doing *smiling*

Mel :good just tired *my mom not bad as Lisa describe her *

Beth :honey that's part of being pregnant is almost over

Ian : plus you having baby anytime soon in next months

Beth :he's right honey just give it little time ,did you talked to Lisa ?

Mel :no why *frowned *

Ian :babe calm down *messaging her shoulders she smile thank you at me*

Beth :thank you Ian ,anyway you need to talked to them sweetie

Mel :why after everything she done to me and tried to ruin my life

Beth :sweetie they love you and they was tried to protect you

Mel :she send you here to tell me that ?

Beth : no sweetie just you need to make things right with them even you not going to trust them

Ian : babe I agree with her

Mel :whatever she have Adrianna and Phil

Ian :babe come on just meet with them one lunch I come with you if you need me their

Mel :fine thanks babe and thanks mom you the best *hug them both *

Beth : I got to go see you later call me

Mel :ok

Ian :bye Beth

Beth :take care of my girl

Ian :ok take care *open the door for her she walked out *

Mel :dang where is Loren and Eddie

Ian :ok let me go call Eddie you go call Loren *handing her phone to her *

Mel :ok *I dialed lo number *

LOREN'S POV

**I'm Loren Tate I'm 20 years old I live with my best friend and her husband I'm happy for her my mother married to don masters I can't stand him I decide to move in with my best friend the one thing get on my nerve is Ian best mate who full of himself Eddie Duran the rock star I still work at the coffee I'm supposed meet Mel in minutes they want tell us something when I say us .my phone ring is Mel oh shot.**

Loren :hey mighty Mel

Mel :don't mighty Mel me where you at

Loren at work I'm on my way now pregnant lady *laughing *

Mel :can't wait to see you have one ,one day

Loren :that never happen I don't have boyfriend or nothing so *chuckling *

Mel :are you sure ,cause to me your husband is the one you don't get along with .

Loren :Mel be serious you know I wont married him even his the last person in the world

Mel :we see about that ,anyway hurry and get here

Loren :ok ill be their in minutes .

Mel :ok love you

Loren :love you to .*I get in my car drive to Mel house *

EDDIE'S POV

**I'm Eddie Duran 22 years I'm international rock star I started my career since I was 18 years my parents support me on everything my album sell around world I some back from tour last month then find out my ex cheating on me whole the time my dad always tell me she's bad news but I'm to naïve not to see that she manipulate and vindictive bitch she used everybody to get to top she lie about everything she still chancing after me to take her back .Jake breathing in my neck for new song and top of that my best friend Ian marry this beautiful girl Melissa her sassy best friend Loren don't like me at all and she so hot ill be mad if she hate me so much ma tell me to not to worry she like but she tell me in my face she hate me when I tell my parents they was laughing ,oh shot I forget Ian and Mel want tell us something I was getting ready cause I'm over sleep I get my keys get in my car driving to Ian house then my phone ring is Ian .**

Eddie :hey buddy

Ian :where you at

Eddie :sorry I'm oversleep

Ian :you better get your butt in here

Eddie :I'm almost their give me a minutes

Ian : ok buddy see you *when I hang up lo barge the door open breathing heavily *

Loren: hey guys

Both :hey lo

Loren: I'm sorry am late

Mel :whoa lo you not

Loren :am not ?*breathing ?

Ian :Eddie is *she rolled her eyes*

Mel :you better tell your man to stop being late

Loren :Melissa Anne Jones *yelled they all started laughing what she don't know Eddie standing their*

Ian :his in trouble for making us waited

Loren :I don't care

Mel :even we killing him

Loren :no

Ian :no what

Loren : is you guys recording me

Mel :no but answer my question Loren Monique Tate

Loren fine I hate him but don't killed him thought

Eddie :so you don't hate me as you say you did *laughing then she jump *

Loren :is you guys setting me up

Eddie :no you say it for yourself stupid

Loren :what the hell did you say *push him he fall in the couch *

Eddie :whoa easy their bitch *then she slap me *ugh what the fuck Loren

Loren :that what you get for missed with me

Ian :ok guys enough

Mel :you both childish we didn't call you to come and be childish *yelled at them *

Ian :is you both acting or pretending

Both :…

Ian :Ed do you have some for lo ?

Eddie :….

**What you think Eddie will say ? what's leddie up to ? what Ian and Mel want tell them please review R&R and Pm please. **


End file.
